Ashita Wa Konai Kamo
by Bobey Fong
Summary: Saat ini, besok, lusa ataupun nanti, saat yang paling berharga adalah saat bersamamu. Namun, akankah esok kita bertemu lagi? OOC : NaruHina. "Terinspirasi dari sebuah film"


**Bobey **| **Present**

Mempersembahkan:

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING**:

OOC, Typo(S) bertebaran, Oneshot, Gaje,Garing, DWL (Dan Warning Lainnya)

"…" Pecakapan langsung

'…' Naruto POV

(…..) Isi surat

**DON'T LIKE YA DON'T READ**

"Dingin..Aaah ventilasinya menyebalkan" Gerutu seorang pria pirang saat angin kencang berhembus masuk kedalam ruang kelas.

"Itu salahmu Dobe, sudah tahu musim dingin. Tapi masih saja pakai sweater begitu " sahut cowok raven disampingnya.

"Yah cuaca kali ini lebih dingin dari tahun sebelumnya." Sakura ikut bicara "Naruto, kamu nggak tahan dingin ,ya! Padahal kamu laki-laki 'kan!?" Ledeknya

"Cerewet..kalo dingin ya dingin!" Omel Naruto

Tiba-tiba sudut mata Naruto melirik gadis disamping jendela.

'Hyuuga,ya? Duduk disebelah jendela dengan kemeja saja, pasti dingin 'kan?'

Naruto menghampiri perempuan itu dan langsung memekaikan syalnya.

"Eh?Eh..Eeeeh?"

"Kupinjamkan. Kamu kedinginan 'kan?"

BLUSH

"Te..Terimakasih"

"Ah iya"

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah lucu perempuan itu saat tersipu.

"Eh, kamu"

"Eh..Eh"

Setelah menyadari itu , Naruto jadi ngotot mendekatinya.

'Maafkan aku karena sudah jadi laki-laki yang dengan mudahnya mendekati wanita'

Dan setelah satu minggu kedekatan merekapun jauh lebih baik, hingga Narutopun langsung menembaknya.

"Hahh..Maaf ya Hinata! Sambilanku diperpanjang" Ucap Naruto setelah mengatur nafasnya

"Nggak apa-apa kok!" Hinata tersenyum lembut "Bukannya kamu nggak tahan dingin, ya?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Nggak apa-apa. Daripada aku, kamu lebih kedinginan 'kan? Lagi-lagi kamu pakai baju tipis begitu" Narutopun langsung memakaikan syal keleher Hinata.

BWUUUSH

"Ah..Ma..Maaf, maka.."

"Ah nggak"

'Dia ini benar-benar…Meski sudah jadianpun kenapa responnya masih malu-malu begini, ya? Aku jadi malu' Wajah Naruto pun sedikit bersemu.

"Ma..Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf ya?"

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Karena selalu merepotkanmu" Hinata menunduk sedih

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Naruto tersenyum lima jari

"Ta,tapi.. Aku nggak bisa membeimu banyak hal selain menunggumu pulang sambilan. Padahal aku pacarmu.."

"Sudah mau menungguku pun, aku sudah senang. Kau tak perlu memberiku banyak hal, karena kau telah mengajariku banyak hal, Hinata"

"Eh?..."

CUP

"Na,Naruto-kun!"

"Nanti giliranmu"

"Eeeeh? Ah itu..Eh..A,aku akan berusaha"

"Hihi" Naruto menutup mulutnya

"Ke,kenapa ketawa?"

'Hinata itu benar-benar imut,ya!'

"Ah iya. Kamu mau apa untuk natal nanti?"

"Eeeeehh!? Sekarang baru September 'kan? Terlalu awal"

"Nggak apa-apa. Jadi mau apa"

"Kalau begitu aku mau ini ." Hinata memegang erat syal dilehernya

"Eh? Hei.. Jangan minta itu dong, minta yang mahalan"

"Ha,habis a,aku ingin ini. Naruto-kun selalu pakai ini. Lalu ini syal yang menyatukan kita berdua, ini..Benda yang sepesial. Makanya…"

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi syal itu syal terkutuk lho"

DEG

"Ter…kutuk?" Ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah menjadi ketakutan

"Orang yang mendapatkan syal ini" Bisik Naruto pelan

"I,I..Ya!?"

"Sama sekali nggak akan pernah lepas dari sisiku seumur hidupnya"

"Uph..Ahaha..ha Memengnya itu kutukannya?"

"Iya. Menakutkan 'kan? Masih ingin syal itu?"

"Iya"

"Jaga syal itu baik-baik,ya"

'Bisa-bisanya aku bilang seumur hidup. Hahahaha'

**# **Bobey** #**

Keberadaan Hinata semakin lama semakin penting bagi Naruto. Bahkan Naruto terus-terusan memikirkan Hinata dari awal hingga akhir.

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto bordering

"Iya..?!"

"Ma,Maaf,ya"

"Hinata? Ada apa nelepon jam segini?"

|"Aku ingin dengar suaramu. Maaf, telepon malam-malam begini"

'Suaranya terbata-bata?'

"Hei, sekarng kamu ada dimana? Aku akan dating kesana!"

Dalam waktu kurang dari 20menit Naruto sudah sampai.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun"

'Eh?' Naruto tampak terkejut melihat Hinata tidak menggunakan alas kaki

"Hei,kamu! Apa yang terjdi ?"Raut wajah Naruto terlihat sangat cemas.

"Maaf! Maaf ,ya. Aku takut , Tiba-tiba bajuku mau dibuka paksa sama para preman..takut"

"Eh..?!"

"Aku takut, bagaimana ini. Aku takut!" Dertaian air matapun mengalirdari pelupuk mata Hinata.

Naruto segera memeluk Hinata mencoba meredakam tangis Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu"

'Aku harus lindungi dia'

"Eh..Eh..?"

"Aku akan lebih keras lagi bekerja"

"Per,percuma saja! Pasti ditentang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita hidup berdua saja disuatu tempat. Kalau cuma Hinata seorang aku bisa menghidupimu kok"

'Aku harus melindungi dia. Harus'

**# **Bobey** #**

Mereka akhirnya membuat rencana untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Bisa pulang sendiri? Mau ku antar?"

"Bisa kok. Sebenarnya aku..Nggak bilang sudah jadian sama Naruto-kun keorang tuaku"

"Oh..Begitu"

"Naruto-kun…,terimakasih. Aku suka kamu"

'Aku sangat bodoh. Kenapa disaat begini aku membiarkan aku membiarkan dia pergi sendirian?'

'Itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihat Hinata'

****# Bobey #****

PSSST..

"Sudah dengar belum? Katanya Hyuuga-san dipaksa orangtuanya untuk pindah sekolah"

"Sudah. Katanya keluarganya akan menjodohkannya dengan pria sederajat,ya?Ah!Sssst ada Naruto"

'Kenapa..Kamu hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat sih?'

(Kepada Naruto-kun..

Karena aku nggak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, akan ku katakana lewat surat ini. Maaf ya, mungkin saat kamui baca surat ini aku sudah gak ada dikota ini lagi. Aku nggak bisa pergi bersama dengan Naruto-kun, maaf ya..

Sebenarnya aku itu.. Selalu bermimpi bisa jatuh cinta atau punya pacar. Makanya, aku sangat senang saat Naruto-kun bilang suka kepadaku.

Kemarin malam , kita banyak membicarakan impian kita berdua ya. Kalau boleh , aku sangat ingin jadi istri Naruto-kun yang yang sangat ku sukai. Maaf ya, maafkan aku. Tapi bagaimanapun aku nggak bisa menyokong masa depan Naruto-kun karena keluargaku. Aku sangat suka padamu, aku ingin kamu bahagia. Oleh karena itu, tolong lupakanlah aku.)

'Ada bekas-bekas tetesan airmata disurat ini'

"Dasar! apa-apaan ini!"

Ada serbuk penghapus diujung surat itu.

"Bekas dihapus?' Naruto dengan cepat menorehkan tinta hitam diatas bekas tulisan itu dan jelas..

(**Sebenarnya, aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama denganmu)**

"Ah….HUWAAAA"

'Dari lubuk hatiku, kau sadar.,kalau aku tanpa sengaja telah bicara soal impian yang muluk-muluk. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menulis surat macam ini. Maaf aku nggak bisa melindungimu..maaf..maaf..,maaf..maafkan aku karena tak bisa membahagiakanmu'

**# **Bobey** #**

2 Tahun kemudian

"Uzumaki! Hei Uzumaki Naruto! Kamu diterima diUniversitas Negeri ya?"

"Iya, terimakasih banyak Pak hehe"

"Pak guru sampai kaget lho! Waktu kelas 2 kamu nggak pernah buat PR 'kan? Haha..Ng..? Rasanya ada yang berubah ya? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, hanya fashion dikit hehe"

" Ahh! Iya, ya! Bisa kasih ini kekelas 3-E? Ini mau dimasukkan kedalam album kelulusan" Guru Guy memberikan selembar foto membuat mata Naruto membulat kaget

"Uzumaki!? Eh?Hoi Uzumaki!"

'Aku melihat Hinata yang tak pernah kulihat selama ini..Hinata jarang pegang hape, aku juga kurang suka foto-foto. Setiap pergi kesuatu tempat aku nggak pernah foto-foto . tak ada selembarpun foto kenanganku denganmu'

Naruto terjatuh ditempat dengan airmata mengalir deras dipipinya. Foto sebelum dia jadian dengan Hinata. Kini mereka terpisah cukup jauh. Sejak hari itu Hinata menghilang dari kelas, nama Hinata hilang dari daftar absen murid. Setelah setahun, makin sedikit orang yang mengingat nama Hinata. Hinata menghilang dari ingatan orang-orang. Selain itu, Gaara penah bilang, seiring dengan waktu dirinya akan melupakan Hinata.

"Tapi sihir cinta ini masih belum pudar meski sudah 2 tahun berlalu. Meski 5tahun berlalupun aku akan tetap mencarimu"

**# **Bobey**#**

'Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu sudah nikah dan punya anak,ya?' Tanya Naruto ditaman sambil memandangi foto Hinata didompetnya. 'Hei Hinata . Sekarang kamu bahagia? Kalau kamu nggak bahagia , kali ini aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu' Terus saja sepanjang jalan Naruto bicara sendiri, saat pandangannya teralih tiba-tiba dompet yang dipegangnya terjatuh tanpa terasa.

"Jatuh dimana sih?"

'Tapi andai saat ini kamu bahagia, saat itu aku.'

"Maaf, ini jatuh"

"Ah..Terima…" Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat berbalik melihat seseorang yang menemukan dompetnya

"Na,Naruto-kun"

"HINATA!"

"Bukan! Anda salah orang" Segera gadis bersurai indigo itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu! Hinata tunggu!" Meskipun respon Naruto lelet tapi kecepatan lari Naruto mampu mengejar Hinata.

"Anda salah!" Perempuan it uterus berlari tanpa menoleh

"Hinata! Nggak mungkin salah!"

GREP

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata.

"Hei sekarang kamu bahagia?" Tanya Naruto lembut

'Tapi andai Hinata sekarang bahagia..aku akan melupakan perasaan sukaku ini. Soalnya keinginanku agar Hinata bahagia'

"Syal ini benar-benar terkutuk"

"Eh…?"

"Soalnya..Aku sama sekali nggak bisa mekupakan Naruto-kun. Aku malu sekali. Aku nggak mau kamu melihatku dalam keadaan begini!"

Naruto cepat memeluk Hinata, namun tak lama Hinata terjatuh dipelukan Naruto dengan darah bercucuran dari Hidungnya.

"Hinata…Hoi…Hinata"

Secepat mungkin Hinata dilarikan kerumah sakit, namun sayang kebaikan tak berpihak padanya. Naruto harus rela kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya untuk menutup waktu hidupnya.

"Adakah esok kita bertemu lagi Hinata?"

_END_

Tinggalkan jejak anda. Terimakasih :)

**ASHITA WA KONAI KAMO SHIRENAI**


End file.
